Beloved Silhouette
by halohsgirl
Summary: Organization XIII members Larxene and Marluxia plan to overthrow the Organization. Infatuated by her, he plans on making her his queen after enslaving the others. During their trip to castle Oblivion Larxene discovers feelings through a bond she develops with Axel who she begins to plan running away with. Vexen toys with their love triangle. Warning: Romance and suggestive themes.
1. Larxene I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. These characters, places, villains, etc. Are not mine. This is fan based fiction entirely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy._**

* * *

 **Larxene**

 _"... and when we are whole... we can be whole together."_

* * *

Night engulfed the castle as she gazed at the heart-shaped moon from her bedroom window. She had no memory of light ever touching the outside walls; only the dark and those few twisted ribbons of color that adorned the sky during storms and blizzards. The orders she was given earlier burdened her mind as she turned her head from the moon and focused on Foudre which she kept perched on the windowsill right under the moon's glow.

She was being ordered to work in Castle Oblivion. Saix was vague with the details behind this mission. The keyblade master, Sora, must be eliminated. She understood the true goals of the Organization since the day Xemnas welcomed her to their ranks and showed her her new place among the white circle. They must complete and gain control of Kingdom Hearts. This is the only way to become truly whole. A seemingly impossible goal made possible by Sora stumbling into their well thought out trap.

Larxene's mind shifted from her new orders to her past as a person. Comfort flooded her very being as she remembered the heart that used to belong to her. She had almost fond thoughts of the shop her father owned and the summers she spent stocking the shelves. She could recall the laughter of her friends and the heat of the summer sun beaming down on them as they played in the grass. She thought of the boy down the street from their house that would make her cheeks turn pink whenever he'd ride by on his bike and smile at her. These memories created a ghost of warmness that spread through her shoulders and kept her vigilant and working harder than ever as she hoped that she could one day return to that life.

She silently picked up Foudre and felt a surge of lightening in her veins. The knives were calling to her. Their persona resonated through her fingers, telling her something. Someone was approaching. She crossed her arms and turned toward the closed door. Three long knocks echoed through her chambers.

"Do _not_ enter." She growled at the door.

She felt his hesitance before Marluxia stepped inside her room, closing the door behind him quickly. She gazed upon his magnificence as he stood silently in her room. His pink locks rested gently on his shoulders, unlike the others who's hair would flow with the dark draft that blew through the corridors of the castle. His hair sat still and mimicked lifelessness. He was radiating a faint purple glow that reminded her of a bouquet of colored roses and huge fields of dancing wildflowers. She almost didn't notice that he wasn't carrying his scythe.

"Larxene. The time has come."

She narrowed her eyes and cast them downward. The floor seemed more inviting than his sudden appearance. She received her orders the moment she arrived from executing an enemy of the Organization. The lack of details and the ultimate goal that would make everything that much easier.

"Today I executed a man who dared oppose the Organization." She spoke proudly, a chime of arrogance ringing through her words. "Saix caught me picking dried blood from Foudre in the common. He told me I did quite a splendid job! In fact, he was eager to give me quite a reward."

Marluxia scoffed and crossed his arms, "Reward?"

Larxene looked up at him. She smirked before saying, "Oh yes! A reward! You know how when kids are good little things their parents give them ribbons or ice cream? Hell, sometimes they give the little brats ice cream so they can sit on a dangerous clock tower and brag about 'honor' and 'skill'." She dragged the last two words. Marluxia chuckled darkly at her tone.

"Well Saix decided to reward me with aiding in the execution of the Organization's best little helper. Or is he our greatest enemy? Who knows. We just need to eliminate that little brat, Sora. Remember that dumb castle they built between the roads to light and dark? Well that's where our little hero is headed. To find his long lost friends! How sad!"

Marluxia nodded and politely interrupted her, "Actually, they have escaped the realm of darkness. That is... if it is Riku and that King you're referring to. We lost track of Kairi... but I found something far more interesting. I found her nobody. A thing born of the light. A witch that calls itself Namine."

"Namine..." Larxene repeated. She'd overheard the name before. It couldn't possibly be-

"That little witch that they keep in Zexion's library. The girl who can manipulate time and memories. I plan on kidnapping her and using her for this special mission."

Larxene scoffed. She had no time for stories of witches and powers. She was sure that they could easily capture and kill Sora with the handful of members chosen for this task. Who needed a weak little girl that couldn't even color a clear picture?

"Hmph. Namine? That blonde little thing that Xemnas keeps away from us? Who cares? She'll meet her end eventually. I thought we kept her around as leverage... you know, in case Sora comes knocking and we want to keep on existing."

"We've been given the perfect opportunity." He stated. "Castle Oblivion opens the gate to us claiming this Organization. Namine simply keeps that gate open while we storm the castle and fulfill our purpose. Imagine a witch on our side. Imagine the possibilities and the power she holds."

Larxene nodded thoughtfully.

"Sora is the rightful keyblade master. We've been tasked to retrieve him. However, Vexen and I have another plan."

She was surprised to suddenly hear of Vexen wanting involvement. He was number 4. He was close to Xemnas and supposedly knew him in their past lives. Doubt flowed within her at the very thought of him thwarting their carefully thought through plans in the name of pleasing his master and past partner. She advanced toward Marluxia quickly. She couldn't risk raising her voice and being heard. The castle was vast and wide but the true powers of their seniors remained a mystery. She often felt watched. Even on her missions she would feel the cold chill of a spy lurking about and waiting for her to slip out of line.

"Marluxia. Have you forgotten?" Larxene asked him, her voice was lowered to a quick and frantic whisper, "Vexen knows the masters. The _masters._ Vexen shouldn't be trusted. He can't be trusted! We already took a risk by conspiring against the Organization in the first place. But trusting a senior member with our plans of mutiny? Have you lost your mind?"

Marluxia simply chuckled. She didn't understand. Marluxia spent days mapping out his exact plan to overthrow Xemnas. He was quite precise in the details of his mutiny and worked on his strategy shortly after his arrival over a year ago. He knew he couldn't do it alone so he dragged Larxene into his plans after discovering her bitterness toward the Organization. She couldn't stand the master's self given leadership role or his orders. Marluxia heard her fiery rants burst from her mouth after a failed mission or being chastised by a senior member for lack of organization and skill. Xemnas purposefully kept his past away from the others and talked them down, taking their only sense of self worth away from them. A trait she couldn't stand in a 'leader'. Heartless; that's what he called his fellow nobodies. Though she believed she couldn't truly feel, she didn't doubt the warm feeling that passed through her body whenever she'd stare at the moon and remember the summer sun.

Vexen was one who demanded respect and was widely ridiculed for his isolation and random experiments. Only the senior members of the Organization seemed to tolerate his insane demeanor. Months ago he began a particular experiment that took him weeks to complete in that little closed off laboratory kept in the depths of the castle basements. They hadn't seen him for that long and Larxene was beginning to doubt his existence until he re-appeared one day to pester her for a lightening shard. Her refusal enraged him and he began demanding her compliance. She simply told him that she'd let him have it if he let her in on his experiment, unaware of the power he truly held over her.

This led to the summon of Saix who forcibly took one from her before she received a punishment he had devised just for her. The memory of being slapped across the face several times and the threat of being consumed by dusks chilled her. She spent two nights in a white shapeless room, unaware of the passage of time. After she was let out as requested by Xemnas himself, Saix spent the rest of the evening dousing her in water and laughing as her own element electrocuted her repeatedly. All for questioning an experiment. She was under the impression that they were to work as an organization. A team devoted to one day becoming whole. Obviously there were secrets among their ranks. Secrets and what she was then sure was an ulterior motive. After coming to this conclusion she withdrew. She asked no questions and began to change up the dynamic of her missions. She'd often return and make loud comments in the commons where newer members would gather in an attempt to begin an era of questioning and revolt.

Marluxia noticed this change and decided she was the perfect partner in crime. In fact, he was the only person who noticed this change. Saix assumed his punishment had successfully put her back in her place. The other's were too concerned with their own mere existence to ever listen. Marluxia confronted her the day she practically screamed out, "Does anybody else care about the secrecy of the master's?!" in the common, annoying her fellow peers and driving them out of the room. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to his chamber where they began conspiring to overthrow the Organization. While she was confident that they only needed each other to successfully take out the rest and reach Kingdom Hearts themselves... he felt he needed at least one more. Particularly someone who held the past and secrets of their seniors. Vexen, though, was a terrible idea. At least he was in Larxene's eyes. The scientist worked only toward his own best interests. Surely Marluxia knew that allowing Vexen to take part in such an underdeveloped mutiny would eventually come back around to blow up in his face should they fail?

"They halted his research. Xemnas gave the orders to seal off his laboratory forever. They confiscated his experiment and sent him to train Roxas every day for almost a week now. They feel that they are closer and closer to Kingdom Hearts each day. He feels that he isn't included. He feels small. I extended my hand and offered him his place as number 2..."

Larxene stomped her foot and clenched her fists, "Traitor! I am your number 2. I AM!"

Marluxia held a single long finger to her lips. The echo of her outburst resonated through the room and once there was silence he lowered his hand and took her hand.

"You are. He's a place holder. We must eliminate him. Or, if all goes as planned, watch him eliminate himself."

He gripped her hand tightly and lowered his head so that he could touch his forehead to her's. Despite her inability to feel she couldn't ignore the cold sinister feeling that wrapped around her as he touched her.

"Right."

She couldn't think of any other answer. Marluxia was cunning. He was already planning to overthrow one of his own. Somebody on his side. She couldn't help but suddenly feel like a puppet. Who was to say that he wouldn't use her until she no longer fulfilled the purpose he wrote out for her. She was impressionable and volatile. She already half-assed a great majority of her missions. What if she messed up part of the plan? Or suffered a defeat at the hands of the almighty keyblade master? Would she then be eliminated as well? Would she lose her worth to Marluxia and fade away as he climbed the ranks to victory? He was closer to her, she felt. He was unfeeling and ruthless but he couldn't leave her alone. Almost every day he'd find a way to isolate her to tame and scheme together. Through their devious planning he would touch her and put his arms around her and whisper in her ear. It wasn't warm. There was no feeling. Just the slightest notion of infatuation and... possession. Larxene knew little about each member of the Organization, but she felt that Marluxia wouldn't cast away something he felt that he owned so easily.

She often reminded herself that she belonged to nobody. The thought of her being his second in command was appealing until she remembered the hungry way he'd stare at her from afar whenever she'd rest in the common after a mission. His eyes seemed to swallow her whole. He'd listen to the ideas that poured from her lips and build from them. This gave her confidence of her strength as a partner. This was the notion that he did value what she had to bring to the table. But the memory of those eyes burning a hole deep into her very existence made her feel trapped to him.

"I was also sent to imprison Sora at Castle Oblivion, Larxene. Vexen was assigned this task as well. Along with Axel, Zexion, and Lexaeus. You won't be going alone. I will be there with you."

Axel had expressed his wish for banishing Zexion lately. They often disagree and lately they've been arguing in the castle library about the mere existence of Roxas. Axel worked hard to keep Roxas and Namine far away from each other but Zexion had an alternative method for Roxas. He believed Roxas shouldn't exist. He believed the boy should be banished to make Sora whole again and to imprison and enslave Sora himself. This idea was not too far off from Marluxia and Larxene's initial plan. Though Axel's opposition begged the question of whether or not he's scheming as well. He's always atop the Twilight Town station clock tower eating little blue ice creams with Roxas.

She'd asked Marluxia if they were worth investigating before but he simply didn't see them as a threat. Axel, the smart mouth, and the two new 'children'. What could they possibly be planning on that tower? A new hair style for Roxas to wear so he'll look nice and stylish while he hacks away at heartless? Or a way to mess with the heads of the town's inhabitants? Though he expressed an interest in recruiting Axel, he knew they could live without. Axel's downfall was his personal conflict which showed in his many failed missions and inability to keep away from his only 'friends'. This was a weakness that Marluxia judged greatly.

"We leave in three days time. When we arrive you must meet me on the twelfth floor. There we will keep the witch, Namine. She is our little puppet. I will have her re-write Sora's memories. As he progresses through the castle in search for his dear Riku and Mickey, we will destroy who he is. He will know only his new masters. Vexen will then copy him. That copy will be imprisoned and later executed by Xigbar, who was chosen by Xemnas himself to destroy the keyblade master.

We will use the true Sora to eliminate Roxas and Xion. He will then play a part in picking off the other members one by one until only we are left. He will be our tool to take Kingdom Hearts and we will be whole..."

Marluxia then took her other hand and whispered, "... and when we are whole... we can be whole together."

Larxene shivered and gripped his hands back. She felt him smirk. He slowly let go and backed away.

"Well. How does it sound?"

Larxene stood there silently. She felt his cold presence fall away as he took a step back. The summary of his plan was brilliant but lacking. Nothing annoyed Larxene more than a mission with little details. She realized she had three days to tweak the plan before presenting it to Marluxia so that he could accept it as their finite course of action.

"You're too intelligent for your own good." she cooed as her fingers brushed against Foudre, "This pathetic little group couldn't possibly match such a great plan. I accept this plan and together we will take over this Organization."

Marluxia smiled at her. It was a warm and accepting smile that graced his lips beautifully.

"We can take the castle when they are all gone. We don't have to stop at Kingdom He-"

Marluxia interrupted her, "That is a plan we can make after Castle Oblivion! I admire your loyalty, Larxene. And as for Vexen. He agreed to make a Riku copy to lure Sora into the castle. Apparently, that was the experiment that got him barred from using his laboratory ever again. He has almost completed this copy. We will also use that copy to destroy the inhabitants of this castle. Then, his own copy will be ordered to wipe him from existence."

Larxene nodded and then pointed toward the door. She didn't appreciate being silenced and felt a sudden desperation to be left to her thoughts.

"We will speak more tomorrow, Marluxia. I need to prepare. Leave."

He looked displeased with her dismissal, but he turned and opened a dark portal. He stepped through and disappeared right before her eyes. She grumbled, wondering why he couldn't have used the portal to enter in the first place.

"What a show off." She muttered to herself as she turned to lay on her bed. She patted down the sheets before climbing on and laying still on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and lifted her fingers. Small skinny streams of lightening left her fingertips and began dancing above the bed. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. She could still feel Marluxia's tight grip burning around her hands. She longed to be touched once more but suppressed those feelings remembering that she belonged to no other being.

The next few days would be spent preparing for this Castle Oblivion. She was playing for two teams now. It was only a matter of time before others began to suspect her motives. She had to play her cards right or suffer the ultimate punishment from the masters of the Organization. She couldn't help but let her mind wander. Axel would be joining their mission to Castle Oblivion. She never felt threatened by his presence before but this time things were different. She recalled him being sent to halt internal plans that weren't approved by the masters in the past. A spy for the Organization and manager of internal affairs. She didn't want him to be there. She didn't want any of them to be there. She wished Marluxia was her only partner and wondered why so many were needed to capture a little boy.

Marluxia's plan was well thought out and surely destined to work. There were holes in the plan and the promise that should their betrayal come to light the Organization would be rid of them and Axel would be their executioner. They needed to go about this plan carefully and correctly or Larxene the nobody was doomed to never again exist in the minds or memories of even her darkest peers. The idea bothered her but there was the question that lingered in her heart that made her wonder if death could possibly make her whole.


	2. Axel I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. These characters, places, villains, etc. Are not mine. This is fan based fiction entirely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy._**

* * *

 **Axel**

 _"What good are secrets if you go around telling them to anybody and everybody?"_

* * *

" **Eliminate the traitors.** "

Those were his final orders. The shadow of this next mission loomed over Axel's shoulders for days now. If he were to succeed this could very well be his last mission. Find the two traitors responsible for planning to overthrow the Organization. Simple, right? The entirety of the Organization, excluding Demyx and Roxas, were informed of an alliance in the works. An alliance that would be the undoing of their Organization... should this alliance succeed. It was no mystery and after being summoned to the white circle by Xemnas they all kept a spare eye on the two as they plotted and schemed in the dark corners of the castle. Axel was the only member trusted enough to truly eliminate them before seeing to the completion of the final task; securing Sora.

"Who knows what they are plotting?" Saix smirked. "You know. I know that you know. Travel to Castle Oblivion and kill Marluxia and Larxene. See to it that the others complete our task. If these orders are carried out swiftly, expect the keyblade wielder's demise to bring about our final victory."

He was right. Axel knew exactly what they were plotting. He'd been ordered to spy on the two during their little meetings. At first, Xemnas feared Axel's flashy features and relaxed demeanor would lead to his ultimate discovery. True, his structure was bony and tall but he seemed to blend right in with the shadows. They embraced him and guided him in his endeavors since as long as he could remember. Since he'd first joined the Organization his ability to keep secrets was highly regarded. Though he was carefully watched and seldom trusted. What good are secrets if you go around telling them to anybody and everybody?

* * *

Axel had long since been entrusted with the Organization's internal affairs. Saix, his superior and past friend, oversaw Axel's activities and boasted a sincere belief that Axel is the key to Xemnas keeping his leadership smooth and secure. Axel never disappointed his seniors and quite soon was placed in charge of monitoring missions and training those who were deemed weaker than the rest to prove their worth and become something great. He motivated and inspired other members and would often sacrifice his own good standing to be sure that they would be recognized for any outstanding efforts.

Recently he'd been accompanying Roxas on missions to familiarize him with his keyblade. As he watched the boy's confidence in his abilities grow he couldn't help but notice a friendship beginning to grow as well. They shared more in common than Roxas knew, though Axel also appreciated his naivety and knew that Roxas was the only member kept completely out of the loop. Who better to wind down with at the end of the day than the boy who doesn't know enough about work to endlessly talk about it?

Though his days of winding down with an ice cream at dusk were slowly coming to an end. He'd been blowing Roxas off to track Larxene and Marluxia throughout the castle. It became exhausting because they constantly shifted with patterns and meeting times. Just when he'd find himself on the right path they'd turn a corner and lead him back into the dark.

They would plot in hushed tones and conceal themselves in the safety of the shadows. Marluxia, of course, nominated himself as leader of their little partnership. He crowned Larxene his second in command; though he never quite used those words to describe her place. Instead he treated her like an object of lust. In fact, Axel couldn't quite pinpoint what their relation to each other was. He just knew one thing for sure, Larxene viewed herself as his second in command which truly contradicted the idea that a leader should not choose favorites which seemed to be the number one inspiration behind their little revolt.

Axel continued to follow them. They had plans to take out member at a time starting from the middle and moving up. As far as he knew their intention was to eliminate higher ranking members before persuading the lower ranks to join their cause. Rather than scatter missions they could assign each member a single job and value them on performance rather than skill. They spoke of rampant inequality and the desire to imprison Xemnas and torture him for details on every secret he kept for them. Equality in ranks and a voting system for the one they would call 'president' rather than 'master'. They weren't wrong. They were certainly puppets... dancing for a greater cause that would only benefit the masters. Still, orders were orders.

Axel would take Saix by Marluxia's empty room at night when the members of the Organization were dormant and in the castle. This served as proof that Marluxia was not in the places he claimed to be by night's end. It was Saix who suggested they take a trip to Larxene's room. They transported to the East tower where they suddenly burst through the door in an attempt to catch the two of them scheming. To their immediate disappointment Larxene was in bed fuming at their intrusion and Marluxia was nowhere to be found. Saix turned and left but Axel couldn't help but notice Foudre laced between her fingers before departing as well.

This prompted Axel to begin hiding in her room. This was perhaps the most human form of spying, and seriously difficult considering the lack of hiding places, but he knew that results would improve as far as farming information went if he were to bite the bullet and crouch in a place where he could eavesdrop with ease. The room was almost barren of furniture. However, there was a set of dresser drawers under her window and the space under her bed. He convinced Saix to task her with executing a random that they accused of being an enemy of the Organization so that he had a window of opportunity to break into her room and hollow out a space behind the drawers. The space under the bed seemed too practical and hard to get out of in the event of discovery. After he finished his woodworking venture on her dresser drawers he noticed they hardly even opened anymore. That was okay, they were empty anyways.

There were many nights when he would transport there and crouch, waiting for Marluxia to slither through the crack in the door and plot with Larxene. Lately he'd noticed Marluxia putting his hands on her whenever they would talk. Not in a casual teasing way or even in a controlling or abusive way. It was unlike anything Axel had witnessed in all of his years of serving the Organization. He could only see so much from the tiny crack he'd accidentally broke into the wood, but he noticed Marluxia often running his hands down her face or gripping her hands. He would tell her that she belonged to him (only him) and coo words of encouragement to his little partner in crime. He'd watch Marluxia press his lips against Larxene's skin and touch her hips and tell her how devious she looked whenever she would protest a change of plans or voice her own thoughts.

As disgusted as he was with this clear violation of Larxene's personal space, Axel couldn't help but feel a pang of emptiness. Nobody ever thought to touch him like that and he certainly never got the urge to touch another. Besides punching Roxas in the arm or taking somebody down in a fight, the idea of affection was something he managed to suppress since his awakening. Nobodies couldn't feel, although it looked like Larxene was greatly enjoying the attention Marluxia gave her when he'd come to visit on those late nights to her chambers. Axel reported the touching and affection to Saix who growled in disgust and began to pace back and forth, clearly in deep thought.

"Let them pretend to love." Saix said suddenly, turning his head and sneering. "How horrifying. He touches his lips to her? Is she not her own being? Who would allow their co-worker to touch them so intimately?"

Axel remembered rubbing his neck before replying, "Well, yeah. It's called kissing. He does it a lot. It's where you put your lips on another person's lips and then spit happens."

That conversation ended with Saix vowing to one day end Marluxia's position in the Organization himself. A vow he would never get to fulfill, as it soon went forgotten and rage turned to apathy and his hate became a simmering pile of ash that never again erupted into a passionate fire. Instead, he sent the flames of the Organization to complete his promise and avenge his misplaced feelings of loneliness and regret that his cohorts were now practicing in private.

Recently Marluxia managed to convince Vexen to join their little mutinous group. Vexen, being number 4, knew where they would have true privacy to further discuss their plans. Since his experiment had been completed and handed over to the master, Vexen thrived off getting involved with missions that simply didn't concern him. It was Saix's idea to pretend that Vexen was being barred from experimentation to thwart the traitors and have them believe that he would be a likely candidate for their cause. In reality, he simply moved Vexen's efforts to the abandoned mansion that was located on the outskirts of Twilight Town and gave him permission to intervene with the affairs of those lower ranking members of the Organization. However, Vexen couldn't manage to break through the lock on the mansion's gate. Instead he'd sit outside and jot down notes on his fellow members and cackle to himself as he daydreamed of the praise he would receive for being so thoroughly devious at the request of his masters.

Vexen always suspected a mutiny would one day occur. He had been warning Xemnas for ages that if he weren't vigilant of those beneath him he would one day find himself stepping down and serving a new master. Of course, the master's arrogance often caused him to dismiss his friend's warnings and even speculate them as treason. Axel loved to antagonize the mad scientist as he bumbled around and bothered the others to satisfy his conspiracies. Though he would never admit it aloud, he respected Vexen greatly. Vexen taught them how to summon heartless to utilize for their own needs. He taught Demyx and Larxene how to copy and use their form and he perfected the use of dark portals and dark travel. They truly wouldn't be where they were if not for this brilliant shell of what was once a great man and they all owed partial gratitude to his efforts to hold the Organization together.

Axel suspected Vexen of communing with Marluxia and was truly surprised. Out of all of the members who would betray Xemnas he just couldn't imagine Vexen as one of them. He finally gathered the nerve to confront Vexen, who eased his mind by letting him know that, yes, he discovered their mutinous little group. He discovered it and asked to join it in a grand attempt to thwart the Organization's potential doom at the hands of death's graceful messenger himself. He was plotting to weave himself into their ultimate plan and immediately turn over that information to the masters. He even had a detailed punishment just waiting to be signed, sealed, and approved.

* * *

"Vexen is a part of it, y'know?" Axel teased. "Marluxia asked the guy if he wanted to help overthrow Xemnas and take over the Organization as his good 'ol number 2."

Saix furrowed his eyebrows.

"Number 2? I was under the impression that Larxe-"

"Oh ho, HO. No you're on the right track. See here's my theory. Good 'ol Marluxia decided that Vexen was smart and inventive. Vexen knows his place and knows his friends. He's arrogant and uses his position as leverage. Marluxia is still too new to understand that, much like his little lovebird, Vexen is all talk. His loyalty still lies with the Organization's highest ranks and even the whiff of a mutiny will send him on his own little adventure to undo it. Sure he's an airbag that demands respect but who doesn't want a little recognition every once in a while?"

Saix nodded, "Go on."

"Right. So Vexen said all the right words. He's on Marluxia's sweet side. He plans on using his new position to isolate them in Castle Oblivion so that Lex and I can take them out. Either together or one by one. Preferably together so that they other doesn't try some kind of cute revenge stint."

Saix crossed his arms, "And Sora?"

Axel smiled back. His chest felt full as he assured Saix that they keyblade master would certainly be caught alive and hand delivered to the castle by Vexen himself. Deep inside he pined for Roxas to stay with the Organization and one day become whole. Perhaps he will become his own purpose and with hearts they can truly feel their friendship.

"Good. I knew we could count on you. You leave in a day."

Axel nodded curtly before taking a step back into a dark portal he'd summoned shorty after receiving his final order. He only had one day to decide how he was going to eliminate these traitors. He craved the opportunity to let Roxas in on his mission but deep down he knew what was at risk if he said a word. Instead he continued to ghost the boy who often wandered around seeking Axel's company. He could hear the solemn footsteps of the keyblade wielder echo through the west corridor of the castle and instead changed route to the castle library. There he was sure to find Zexion who was also ordered to prepare for his trip to Castle Oblivion; presumably as support and to clean up any mess that were to occur should the mission fail.

Axel appeared among the mazes of books and began to pace through the rows of shelves. His mind was racing. In truth, he didn't understand why they must be eliminated in Castle Oblivion. He knew Xemnas and he knew his preferences and punishments. One notion of mutiny and they would be executed in the round room and made an example for anyone else who got the idea to challenge his authority. Why go through the trouble of tracking them to a hidden castle to do the job that he could do with one hand tied behind his back? The only reason he could come to was to knock two birds out with one stone. Sora and the treacherous mutiny. Or perhaps there was a greater purpose hidden between the lines that he would have to stumble upon or learn to never wonder about again.

How was he going to even make this happen? He'd put very little thought into it because he just didn't forsee himself doing a job that he was sure his superior would do. It dawned on him that Marluxia was weak minded and willing to employ those who have turned against the Organization to further his own best interests. Though he was planning on betraying Vexen, he didn't seem to once imagine that Vexen could be working undercover for the Organization's best interests instead. This inability to put thought into the possible motives of others would likely be Marluxia's undoing. Though Axel knew that Larxene would have certainly questioned Vexen's credibility. It was written all over her pretty little face as Marluxia gripped her and held her close while he informed her of his involvement. The doubt that Axel saw glimmering in her eyes was enough to convince him that she was well aware that trusting Vexen was no move they wanted to make. But hey, Marluxia is number 1. What Marluxia says goes. Right?

Then it dawned on him. Marluxia was not the one he needed to convince to let him in on their treason. Marluxia knew better than anybody to doubt Axel's motives but Larxene could sway him. She introduced the idea of not trusting Vexen to Marluxia during their last encounter. She could easily introduce the idea of letting Axel, poor Axel who had a 'falling out' with dear Saix and wanted revenge on the Organization that kept him parted from his dear friend Roxas who he one day wanted to share a friendship with as a whole, join their little treasonous group. He had a day to change her mind and talk her into allowing him a place among their ranks. His plan seemed solid except for the sudden realization that he was leaving a day before they were to make preparations and track Sora. They still had two days left before they needed to make an appearance at the castle. He only had a single day to sway Larxene to believe his sudden interest in joining their cause.

He then stumbled upon Zexion who was perched atop a ladder with his hands sifting through the many books at the top of the shelves. Zexion's blue hair glowed ominously in the dim candlelight that shimmered from the wicks of melted candles that were enchanted to float in groups near Zexion's shoulders.

"Zex?"

He heard Zexion sigh as he flipped his hair to reveal his eyes and replied, "What do you need, Axel?"

"You wouldn't happen to have gotten your orders for Castle Oblivion yet, hm?"

Zexion began descending the ladder and one by one the wicks began to burn out, "Perhaps. Why?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Well, Axel, if you must know I leave tonight with Lexaeus. I'm reading books on gambling because Luxord found a way for Namine to transfer Sora's memories to... playing cards. I'm not quite sure how this is going to work out and if it truly will lead to us gaining Sora's skill for Vexen to copy or just create more human copies for us to house here."

Axel nodded, "Well neat-o. Would you happen to know where our little nymph, Larxene is?"

Zexion cast him a dark look. The candles slowly began to disappear one by one.

"Her room. I just gave you vital information to our mission. Are you not interested in learning about these cards? Axel this is huge. We're playing one big game there... these playing cards are the rules. You must know the rules if you plan on playing a game correctly."

Axel waved him off with a 'thanks' and summoned a portal to transport to Larxene's tower. He paid no attention to Zexion's words as he traveled the waves of darkness to the East Tower of the castle. After years of service to the Organization he still couldn't figure why number 12 practically has a tower devoted to housing her opposed to sharing the West corridor that housed everybody else. Then he remembered she was the only female besides Xion, who also resided in the tower.

"I swear." He muttered to himself. "Women."

* * *

Axel materialized in the center of her room. He was surprised to see that she was sitting on the windowsill just above the dresser drawers that he often hid in to spy on her. Foudre was sitting on the windowsill by her feet, which were bare. Her boots were nowhere in sight.

"Well, well, we-" Axel sidestepped as something flew past his head. His vision blurred and he felt himself buckle at the knees. He fell and collided against the cold white tile and felt his vision darkening as his body tingled and he began to lose feeling in his fingers.

He looked up and saw a double of Larxene zipping up her coat and lacing up Foudre; the way she prepped for battle or executing those who tried to thwart the Organization's advancements toward their final goal.

"What... the fuck... are you doing here?"

He couldn't speak or even find the words to say. He bowed his head and closed his eyes tight. He remained concious and could feel her tiny finger wrap around his arms as she pulled him up into a sitting position. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the feeling in his hands returned and the tingling stopped, but she was seated quite still on the windowsill and facing him when he opened his eyes. She was posed for a fight and just waiting for him to make the wrong move.

"I- what. Watch your langu... watch your... what, why?"

Larxene scoffed. "Why do you think? You aren't allowed to just appear in my room. At least knock or ask a girl first."

Axel grunted and straightened up a bit. "My apologies, number 12. Welfare check."

Axel winked and then groaned as he slumped back down. She gasped and leaned forward slightly. A frown began to spread across her lips.

"You know."

Silence passed between the two.

"About?" Axel asked.

"Us. Marluxia and I."

Axel sighed, "Larxene. You can't fake love..."

"No! Not that!" Larxene interrupted, "You know about the plan."

"What plan?"

Larxene slowly knocked on the top of her dresser drawers. The hollow noise filled the room with each little knock.

"I can't seem to open them. Oh what on Earth could I possibly do with them? Where will I fit my boots? Oh I suppose the hole inside will have to do."

Axel sighed and closed his eyes. "So what now?" he asked, "You kill me with your fancy little lightening powers? Knock me out with a boot and throw me out the window? What is the price I must pay for spying on Marluxia's number 2?"

Larxene shook her head, "Nope. Nada. I know what you've been asked to do. I'm no fool. Marluxia took it too far when he decided to let Vexen in on his little plan and it was only a matter of time before the wretched scientist let his big bad bosses send the minions after us. Truth is, I wasn't that invested from the beginning. Just foolish and allowed a sleazy little man to act like he owned me."

Axel listened, his hands ready to summon his chakrams. He wasn't buying her act. He knew little of Larxene but knew she was strong willed and cunning. There was absolutely no way she was tricked by passion into a mutiny that would cause her her very existence.

"Love. Isn't it a complex emotion? I think that I felt love in my past life. With a boy. How cute, huh? Oh why am I telling you this? You've felt it to, right? I can't deny that I felt it with Marluxia. And you... with Roxas. Or is that friendship? Honestly, sometimes I feel the two aren't all that different. I've been taking trips to the library while you've been stalking Marluxia so I can read ancient tomes on the concept of 'love' and 'hearts'. I've decided that Marluxia's idea of love is... obsession. And what I feel in return is infatuation and passion. Not _true_ love."

Axel interrupted, "Okay and who cares? You read books on things that don't matter."

"I care. I care because I belong to nobody. I'm perfectly content with working for the Organization. So one day I can be whole and experience true love. The way love is _supposed_ to feel. Not a love that a man demanded from me because he decided one day he wanted to be the leader."

"You know," Axel started, "the Organization will never forgive you. For months you've plotted to overthrow them. There's no way in hell they'll keep you around after that. You couldn't prove loyalty to Xemnas. He truly believes there is no use for you. How will you experience love then? Is it truly worth it? Why not just fake love and be Marluxia's sweet little minion until the end of your heartless days?"

Larxene sighed, "It is worth it. If I cease to exist it would be better than living a lie."

Axel stood up. He summoned a dusk which spun around and bounced off the walls of her room. She jumped to her feet and wielded Foudre. Lightening lit up her skin and the dusk backed away and bobbled gently by her door.

"Perhaps we can strike a deal. I want in on this plan. I was given direct orders to eliminate any traitors. You know who those are. If you help make this process for me easy, I'll spare you and vouch for you at the circle. Of course, we must come to a mutual understanding that I am not in any way shape or form responsible for any punishment you may receive. Nor am I responsible for maintaining your existence. That's all on you, sister."

Larxene nodded, "Understood."

Axel chuckled and dismissed the dusk with the snap of his fingers, "They'll threaten to turn you into one, you know. But guess what? They can't. You're already a heartless. When you die something else happens. You won't turn into a dusk."

Larxene gazed at him. He could hint curiosity in her eyes. Did she truly care? Did she not even know? He was beginning to wonder if anyone else really knew that tt was true, the masters have no power to turn what already lacked a heart into a heartless. It was an empty threat used to persuade the members of the Organization to behave and silently carry on with their bidding. At least this is what he had been told by Saix who wasn't at all known for his honesty or mercy.

"I can get you Namine without you two having to kidnap her. I'll bring her to the twelfth floor where she'll be waiting for you. Do not verbally abuse her, Larxene. She will help you with your initial plan. You were right to not trust Vexen. He was sent to take Sora and imprison him for execution... after he helps kill you. Isolate him and I will guide him to complete his task. The others will be on the fourth floor. Pretend you do not know that they will be there. Leave them alone and I will give you further instruction on what needs to happen with them once we arrive at the castle and find a chance to speak alone."

Larxene had crossed her arms and listened intently. Axel didn't notice how bright her eyes were until she was staring up at him. She was almost like a child staring up at him with fascination and wonder. Her little hands were bare and twitched every now and again with excitement as she took in the details of the plan. He even noticed little red welts where Foudre had scratched her between her fingers and around her knuckles.

"How does this plan sound so far?"

"Well..." Larxene took a step forward. Axel heard her feet as she crossed the tile. "Marluxia will abuse the witch no matter what. His plan was-"

"I know the plan. Re-write Sora's memories and use him for all the dirty work. Pick us all off one at a time and have Vexen make copies. Use those copies as an army to take the castle and imprison the master."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Well it isn't gonna work. We need to re-write his memories to trap him. You must deliver him to the masters. Vexen is unstable and who knows what part of the mission he'll misunderstand and royally screw up for himself. You take Sora back and I'll work on helping Vexen's Riku copy eliminate the traitors. The rest of us will travel back and I will beg for forgiveness."

Axel glanced down. He had no idea that she knew about Vexen's experiment. Of course he would use it. Though he was sure it was confiscated for the leader's use... perhaps Vexen stole it back. Or maybe he truly was shut out of the laboratory for making multiple copies. Whatever the case may be, Axel was not the one sent to retrieve Sora and he was not one to disobey orders.

"Vexen is not on our side. He's on the master's sides. He will return Sora. I will stay and I will eliminate Marluxia. From there, we will commune and decide if it is worth taking you back. Your role is to use Namine to help capture Sora. You will battle and weaken him and when he is ready for capture you will secure him and turn him over to Vexen. Do so successfully and you may earn your place back into our ranks."

Larxene smiled and nodded with enthusiasm, "Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "All while I'm still pretending to be Marluxia's sidekick?"

Axel nodded slowly, "For now. And report to me any plan changes or important information. Suggest to Marluxia that I join your inner ring to overthrow the Organization. Make a good case and if you can get me in, let me know before tomorrow night. That way I can travel with the both of you instead of alone."

Larxene walked past Axel and smoothed out the sheets on her bed.

"Sounds good. Now get out. I'll confront Marluxia in the morning since I have the day off."

Axel began walking toward the door. He opened his portal slowly and took one step inside. He then turned around and curiously stared at her backside. She was taking off Foudre and placing it on her bed on the spot next to her evening resting spot.

"Can I help you?"

He heard her ask as she began unzipping her coat.

"Larxene. Before I go. You know I've been watching the both of you? Right? I'm sure we covered this earlier. I just want to be sure you know that I was ordered to watch you."

"I do."

"For how long? I mean, how long did you know and how did you know I was spying on orders?"

"Oh, hmm. Since I felt your presence lingering and the sounds of long drawn out breaths emitting from my drawers whenever I'd inch past to get in bed at night. I see you sneaking about and it is an insult to my intelligence that you assumed I didn't know. Saix uses you as his eyes and ears because he can't be bothered to do the job himself."

"Marluxia? Does he-"

"Marluxia is concerned with other things. He would've mentioned seeing you by now."

"You never mentioned me stealthing around after the both of you. And you knew all this time?"

"Some things are better left kept to myself. Just in case I needed to make a case to the castle's grand spy to save my hide in the future."

"Just one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Can you touch my hand the way you touch Marluxia's? I want to-"

Larxene turned around and silence fell upon his lips. Her hands were holding her coat closed. He noticed clothing move underneath it and felt relieved that he would not yet have to face experiencing the female form. She approached him slowly, her eyes taking in his naivety. He noticed her hair was slicked down and kind of messy. As if she'd been running her fingers through it nervously all evening. She lifted one tiny hand and touched his. He felt nothing and sighed in disappointment. She then pulled the glove from his hand and touched the exposed flesh. He shuddered at her touch. He felt a jolt from her fingertips and winced at the electricity that she mistakenly caused when she touched his hands. She suddenly threw the glove at his chest and turned to retreat to her bed.

"Get out."

Axel smirked and slid his glove back on. He stepped through the portal that took him to his own room. Tired, he climbed into his own bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I felt that." he muttered to himself. "I felt her."

He turned to his side and closed his eyes. She was his puppet now. His puppet to use to disband treason, capture the keyblade master, and bring him closer to being whole. She was the perfect skeptic for him to use to appease his masters and sway Saix to forgive him for his secrecy with Roxas. She would lead him to victory quite soon without any clue as to what the Organization's true motives really are. And if she had any idea in her head that she would be spared... she was fooling herself. Axel spared no target once the order is given.


	3. Marluxia I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. These characters, places, villains, etc. Are not mine. This is fan based fiction entirely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Marluxia**

 _'I... I don't know what I got myself into. This mess... was it truly worth it? I have no interest in being whole. I can't be whole. Not after... not after what I know...'_

* * *

His hands were cold and still as he gripped his scythe. He stood among an empty field of black fuzzy dandelions that danced with the breeze. The heart-shaped moon reflected off the pale blades of grass that accompanied the weeds and created a shimmer that danced back and forth in the wind. Before him was a row of blindfolded and bound men who were each trembling violently as they waited for the one who judged their fate to make his choice. All save the man at the very far right of Marluxia's terrifying line up, who's chest was risen proudly as he bravely awaited the death bringer's scythe. Marluxia took a step forward and felt the weeds crush under his boot.

"Who dies first?" Marluxia asked. His voice was barely a whisper but his words echoed through the empty space like a shout. The man farthest to his right cleared his throat and lifted his head. His eyes were concealed but Marluxia needn't see them to notice the man was not afraid.

"Scythe master. Deliverer of death. I do not fear you. I've seen your face. I know your kind. You are no reaper. A greater man sent you here, one who I also do not fear. So go ahead, fulfill his orders. Kill me first and live on knowing that the light will find you and the light will show you the ultimate consequence to punish your twisted ways."

Marluxa smirked and lifted his scythe.

"Is that what you think will happen?"

He didn't bother waiting for an answer. Instead he began hacking away at his bound prisoners. Blood flowed from their wounds and stained the white stalks of grass that their lifeless bodies collided with once he released them from this world. It felt nice to kill these innocents... almost too nice. He was ordered to find and capture Unger; a man who considered himself a 'prophet' and warned his world of the men in black coats that would one day feast upon the innocent and spread darkness throughout their lands. The Organization would usually ignore these blasphemers and focus on those who actually threatened their cause and made active efforts beyond riling up small crowds to seek out the Organization's agents. Unger was different and somehow not only knew the number of their ranks but knew their goal, weaknesses, and their fears. Clearly, this was unacceptable. Unger managed to create a movement dedicated to seeking out the Organization and exploiting their weaknesses to drive them away from Kingdom Hearts.

He succeeded in capturing the prophet quite easily. All he had to do was lurk behind a crowd of people who were cheering on his latest speech and swoop in once they dispersed. With the prophet were four followers that claimed to be Unger's disciples. A golden catch if you asked Xemnas. Each attempted to fight off Marluxia as he bound their bloodied and beaten prophet and each were taken as well. They vowed to follow Unger into the unknown and shivered like cowards as they were torn to pieces by the end of Marluxia's scythe.

He dropped his weapon in the grass next to the massacre and closed his eyes as he extended his hands toward the moon. Ribbons of darkness reached out of the ground and wrapped each corpse in it's warm embrace and pulled them down toward the very pits of hell. His mission was complete and his ritual fulfilled. Unger was no more and the crowds that once followed him would eventually forget his existence as they scattered and returned to their lives. That is, until another brave "prophet" rises to take his place.

Marluxia picked up his scythe and summoned a dark portal to take him back to the castle commons. His bloodlust had been satiated that day and he craved a moment with the woman who'd plagued his mind since he arrived in this world; Larxene. They had only a day left before they left for their next mission together and he had the feeling that they wouldn't get another intimate moment alone until after their victory.

The portal absorbed him and before he could even blink he was stepping into the common. The room was almost empty. Roxas stood under a tall window that overlooked the front courtyard that led through the entry doors of the castle. Marluxia wasn't one for noticing details about the castle, but he always wondered why he knew of the courtyard's existence but had never actually seen it. Yes, the window was supposed to show a perfect view of it below but whenever he glanced down he noticed a pool of darkness and two large white doors that he'd never seen opened.

He shot a smug look at Roxas who rolled his eyes at Marluxia's sudden appearance. Roxas moved away for the window and headed toward the nearest exit he could seemingly find.

"Avoiding me?"

Roxas didn't turn around. Marluxia stared after him as Roxas quickened his pace down the west corridor of the castle. He chuckled darkly at the sight of his prey fleeing him; for now.

* * *

Marluxia spent his evening pacing about the castle. His mind was on the next evening when he'd be given his last order before dismissal and asked to travel to Castle Oblivion to complete the biggest mission he'd ever been given. Though he was mentally consumed by his fears of what could go wrong upon the execution of his other plans, he was eager to visit Larxene that night. Though she'd made it clear that morning that she needed the day to get ready for Castle Oblivion he couldn't seem to knock the thought of her gorgeous green eyes staring up at his as she soaked in every word he had to tell her. She always listened so intently at what he had to say and while he never drifted from the subject of their mutiny he couldn't help but admire her attentiveness.

He always enjoyed imagining Larxene standing at his side. He spent most of his free time fantasizing about her intoxicating touch and entertaining the idea of sharing the intense intimacy that he felt whenever he was near her. She was petite and seemingly volatile but he knew her better than her tiny hot-headed appearance. She was just as conniving as he was and played an equally important role in their efforts to overthrow the Organization.

He feared her political intelligence and even considered himself an unworthy opponent should he ever have to face her in battle. They've never sparred each other and he always stayed out of her way during the regular work day. In the beginning of their little secret charade she'd cloak herself in a tough persona. He was almost fooled had she not persistently asked if he was being serious in carrying through with his sinister plans. And, if he was, would he truly keep her around or dispose of her too once he claimed his position as leader?

He actually never intended to eliminate Larxene. In fact, she was in the picture long before he even knew his plans. He had his eye on her since the day she was introduced to Organization XIII. He remembered Xemnas parading her around in the center of the circle. He could see the electricity in her eyes from the moment she pulled off her hood. The first female nobody to join their cause. They were all prompted before her arrival to treat her as if she were just another brother. Gender hardly mattered to those without hearts... but something inside Marluxia desperately craved the company of a female companion.

She was actually chosen to become a heartless before her arrival. He was the newest member before she was introduced to the Organization so he had no part in her abduction. Vexen and Zexion were both chosen to team up for the first time ever and visit a world that Xemnas had almost all but forgotten. It was a small world full of wide open fields and abundant in life. A teenage girl lived there with her father who grew and sold his own food. She was noticed for her strength and defiance. Not only was she resourceful, but she was skilled in combat which had been observed by the Organization. She sparred her human friends and knocked one into a coma. Her father expressed disappointment in her cruelty but suggested she join the military of her world as they would need her ruthlessness. She strongly considered... but not before a cloaked figure climbed through her window one night and slit her throat while she lay peacefully sleeping. They quickly took her nobody and employed it with the Organization without again uttering a word of the atrocities committed to get her there..

Marluxia knew that there was no way she could've remembered. He didn't even remember the death that released his heart and created his nobody. His last remaining memory of the life he lived before Organization XIII was busting open a mausoleum to rob its contents and sell it at the nearest pawn broker so that he could eat that week. Each member had bits and pieces they could remember from their past but Larxene almost never spoke of her's. In fact, nobody did. It was the only thing they could hold onto in hopes of one day becoming whole.

His mind was so wrapped around Larxene and the mystery of her past and present that he almost didn't notice Axel appear just a few yards away from where he was walking. Axel approached him so suddenly that he gasped and took a step back as the redhead chuckled and clapped his hands.

"I scared the guy who always seems to sneak up on everybody else! Oh kudos, me."

Marluxia frowned and crossed his arms. The moonlight peaking in through the windows cast sinister shadows on the white tile walls of the castle. It almost resembled a painting he had stolen from his previous life that told the story of two brothers, both opposites, tricking the other to fulfill a dark purpose.

"Yes Axel?"

"Nice to see you too, Marluxia. Just wanted to wish you luck on our little mission tomorrow. I'll see you in Castle Oblivion as one of the last arrivals. Be good for me while I'm gone? By the way Larxene was looking for you. We had a little chat last night and she came to me super sad this morning because she thinks you've been avoiding her."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow and felt his hands tighten into fists. She mentioned she wanted to be alone before they started the mission. He assumed he had time to perfect the plan before tracking her down and making sure they had it down pat. He didn't want to imagine her disappointment as she spent the greater part of that evening waiting for him to drop in and slowly coming to the realization that he simply wouldn't. He turned his back to Axel and summoned a dark portal to take her straight to her chambers.

"Wait a second. Wait just a second! Is that a portal to her room?"

Marluxia paused and turned around. He felt panic begin to spread and realized it was noticeable in his eyes. What a question. He didn't even think to make up an excuse and summon the portal elsewhere. Instead, he carelessly did it right in front of the Organization's spy. What was worse is Axel could just follow him through if he lied. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. Would this be the hour that he eliminate his first senior member? He prepared to summon his scythe to end the annoyance that the Organization had long learned not to trust.

"Yes. She's given me permission to enter her room since we both leave on the same night." He muttered. His eyes refusing to meet Axel's.

Axel nodded, "Ah, that makes perfect sense now that you mention it! Better get to it then and don't keep her waiting."

Marluxia's shoulders relaxed. What? Was Axel seriously dropping this so quickly? It was almost too good to be true. He usually questioned Marluxia until he was practically blue in the face and would depart shrouded in mystery leaving Marluxia to seriously wonder if he'd just partaken in his last conversation as a member of the Organization. He sighed and stepped into the portal. He'd have to only trust that Axel wouldn't go running to Saix with news that Marluxia is violating the private space of the Organization's only female member. He was certain that while there was no standing punishment for such an offense now, he'd be the inspiration for creating one.

* * *

Marluxia appeared suddenly in Larxene's room. It was eerily quiet. There was no trace of her in the room and he noticed it was devoid of life. The curtains were even drawn to cover the window that adorned the very end of her tiny room. His eyes focused in on the empty room and he noticed that there was a piece of paper resting on the drawers that she kept under her window. He picked it up and read the front. "Roxas" Intrigued, he began to open it until he heard a sharp, "AHEM." behind him. He dropped the note and spun around. There stood the savage nymph. Only she wasn't dressed in the black coat that adorned each member of the Organization. She was wearing a small white dress that seemed to barely cover her pale skinny thighs. She was barefoot and her hair was brushed back and away from her face. He noticed her petite her jaw line was and noted that she appeared innocent and harmless.

She wasn't at all armed and he didn't have time to look around for Foudre. He wasn't scared that he would attack him, but he was hardly sure that the creature in front of him was the cruel Larxene he knew. He'd never known her to take off her coat. In fact, he was sure that nobody removed their coat.

"Reading my letters?"  
"Um." Marluxia was completely caught off guard. Her voice was almost... sweet... "You don't give a damn about Roxas. How curious that you seem to have written him a letter."

Larxene chuckled and walked to her bed. She sat on the edge facing away from Marluxia then gently patted the sheets next to her. "Sit."

He timidly stepped around her bed and sat next to her. His mind was racing and he couldn't figure out why she, of all people, would hide sensitive information from him. Perhaps she wasn't on his side after all? He couldn't even muster up the thought of harming her. Even if she did declare war against his cause, he was almost certain he'd throw in the flag and beg her forgiveness.

She was so tiny in comparison to his large frame. While he was slender and almost feminine in appearance he truly had nothing on the small figure that sat beside him. Without saying a word she wrapped her fingers around his with one hand and gripped the edge of the bed with the other. She leaned her head against his shoulder and for the first time he felt a burst of warmth in his chest and complete contempt in her company.

"Tomorrow night we leave." She stated. He didn't say a word. This he knew. This was not the answer to the questions he now had. Why Roxas? Was she talking to Axel earlier? Why would she tell him that she was looking for Marluxia?

"I have something important that we need to speak about. So listen up, and don't you dare shoot this one down. I'm here with you in the form I take once the castle falls asleep. Every night I live the memories of my human life alone and you must understand that I couldn't take a more innocent form. Yes I still command lightening and yes I have Foudre with me. I am here to talk to you about a plan that I have. A plan that now involves Axel."

Marluxia felt worry spread through his chest. No. He already knew the question and already knew his answer. No. Charming, secretive, talkative Axel could not join their mutiny. He was supposed to be the starting point. He was the first to go. Of course, he never mentioned this fact to Larxene but how on Earth could he allow her to so daftly go on thinking that Axel was even remotely acceptable to bring into their plans when he was their starting point?

"He wishes to join us."

"The answer is no." Marluxia repeated firmly.

Larxene huffed and let go of his hand. He watched as she shot up off the side of the bed and hugged herself in anger. She paced away from Marluxia and lingered in front of her door as she moved back and forth.

"You didn't even WANT to listen to me! Can't you just for ONCE sit there and listen to me!? I'm just as much a part of this as you or any of the others!"

Marluxia sighed, "Larxene I do listen to you. I listen to you and value your input always. I'm telling you now... whatever he put in your head. Whatever alliance you think he has to offer us is all a lie. He's Saix's puppet and I assure you he knows exactly what we are up to and he wants in so that he can contribute to our undoing."

Larxene stopped and began to laugh. At first her laugh was quiet but it grew into howls of unending, maniacal laughter. Marluxia subtly placed his finger tips over his ears and pressed down to minimize the damage of her shrieks. Her innocent facade was melting as the Larxene he knew began to surface.

"And how the FUCK do you think I felt about Vexen? Listen, Axel is serious about this. He wants to join because he believes the masters are copying Sora to eliminate Roxas. He wrote a note to Roxas that I stole from him. Don't believe me? Read it yourself. I confronted him after and he admitted he was planning on kidnapping Roxas and running away. I offered him an out. I told him we could help him become whole. We'll let him and Roxas depart peacefully. In exchange for his help and any information he knows."

Marluxia frowned. He stood up quietly and approached the dresser drawers under her window. He picked up the note and opened it. The contents inside read:

Roxas.

Leaving for Castle Oblivion. Not staying the whole time. Coming back for you.

Destiny Islands. Let's stay forever. They'll never find us.

I hate this place. I hate the master. I won't do this to us.

There is no other way.

Axel.

Marluxia's eyes lit up. If she truly obtained this through her own means than this was incredible. Did he trust Axel? No, not in the slightest. But he had access to information even Vexen didn't know. Marluxia was sure since day one that Saix and Axel had an agenda of their own. To have Saix on his side so that he could make his elimination that much easier... that changed the game drastically. He turned to Larxene and crumpled up the note. It fell to the floor and bounced across the tile and rolled under her bed.

"Where did you find this?"

She took a step forward. Hope was shining in her eyes. Her big, beautiful green eyes.

"In his room tucked underneath the mattress. It was under there with a little charm that was shaped like a blue ice cream... thing."

"Ah and why were you in his room snooping?"

She smiled, "I assumed the same as you. I assumed he was on to us and I got scared. This changes everything. He wanted me to ask you before he made his move. And even if you said no, he didn't plan on getting in our way. All he cares about is Roxas. He mentioned we don't have to kidnap Namine. He can just simply take her. Our struggles will become practically nonexistent with him to help us. We don't even have to keep him around. Please, please say yes. I'm not only asking you because I feel it would be the right thing to do. I'm asking you as my partner to let him in. If Vexen goes rogue then Axel can calm him down and take care of it. He's a strong ally for the Organization... why not make him a strong ally for us? He knows things, Marluxia. I'm convinced Axel can truly help us."

Marluxia nodded. He couldn't help but strongly admire her ferocity in holding her position. She knew he'd argue this one with her but she was true to her cause. She truly believed Axel would contribute to their plans and made a convincing point.

"What if he turns on us? He's turning against the others so easily. Who's to say he won't get rid of us and take Roxas to their little Promised Land?"

Larxene ran over to Marluxia. Mid-sprint Marluxia stood to possibly defend himself against her as she suddenly appeared crazed. It took him by surprise as she threw her arms around his neck instead. He could feel her body pressed to his as she looked deep into his eyes. She smoothed a strand of his hair away from his face and whispered, "Who's to say that none of us will turn on the other? Us, who conspired against Organization XIII and planned their demise so thoroughly. Us four who now hold the fate of 9 others in the palms of our hands?"

Marluxia swallowed and felt his hands trembling. She's never thrown herself at him like that before. He was always the one touching her or pulling her close. She's never actually summoned the notion that she wanted to be the one to touch him. She would treat his advances with disgust and he always left feeling unwanted. His unrequited acts of affection only inspired him to make stronger attempts at winning her over and how now wondered if that finally worked out in his favor. He felt closeness in her touch and slowly lifted his hands and placed them on her tiny waist. He could feel her form through her dress and realized how badly he wanted to slide it off of her.

"I... I didn't think of that. You're right. He's in. But Larxene I swear... if he turns on us..." He could barely find his words. Usually he approached her with a clear mind but in this moment he felt powerless. She licked her lips as he was talking and his mind suddenly shut off. The graceful assassin who so eagerly beheads innocents was at the mercy of a scantily clad blonde with her hands around his neck, devouring him with her emerald green eyes. "You will be held responsible. If he turns on us... you are responsible." He choked out.

She smiled and pressed her lips softly against his. In his chest he felt a burst of cold that moved through his body and froze every limb. She gently bit his lower lip and looked back up in his shocked, wide eyes.

" **Yes, my king.** "

She let go of him and took a step back. This was not Larxene. There was no way this was Larxene. Larxene was cold, mean, and ruthless. There was no way in hell this was Larxene standing before him clad in innocence and kissing him and referring to him as her king.

"You aren't yourself." He mentioned. She shrugged and simply answered, "We are making a change. I'm simply ready to be whole again. This is who I was before I lost my heart. This is who I will be when I get my heart back."

Marluxia created a dark portal beside him. His mind was running and he needed to get away. He wasn't going to let Larxene be the one to tell Axel he was in. He decided he'd confront the man himself and leave her to sleep off her sudden change of attitude. He almost missed the nymph in the black coat wincing at his touch and expressing disgust at his advances. Though he couldn't help but admire her advances that evening. He found himself suddenly fantasizing Larxene as his queen. If this was truly her idea of a life after Kingdom Hearts then he was ready to join her for eternity and rule by her side.

He had no doubt her ruthlessness would soon return for their next mission. She crossed her arms and winked as he stepped into the portal and he saw a hint of cruelty flicker in her gaze. "I'll find Axel and let him know." Marluxia said. She nodded and he added, "Get some sleep. I'll meet with you tomorrow evening before we depart. Oh and, Larxene? No matter what. Heartless or whole. To me, you are beautiful. Our new Organization... let's name it Kingdom Ambition. We worked hard to get here. I've studied Royalty and courts in other worlds and decided we could rule our new group as monarchs. Together we will create something great. Together let's take our own world and create a place to be whole. I... I've put a lot of thought into it..."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Oh my GOD will you shut up and find Axel? You're rambling and it is bo-ring!"

Marluxia smiled. There she was. The last thing he saw was Larxene climbing into her bad as he disappeared into the portal. He would've given anything to climb in beside her. As he traveled to the castle commons to find Axel he felt foolish for rambling. He began to wonder... if he could foolishly break character to impress Larxene, what else could she unknowingly convince him to do?


	4. Axel II

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. These characters, places, villains, etc. Are not mine. This is fan based fiction entirely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy._**

* * *

 **Axel**

 _Life on the run wouldn't be easy but it was better than the life of a slave._

* * *

Axel couldn't help but feel humored by the look on Saix's face as he stumbled backward after he suddenly jumped out from behind a tall white pillar and screamed, "BOO!" It was the perfect combination of hatred and fear followed by him straightening out his coat and quickly finding the 'serious' face he always wore when dealing with confrontation in the castle.

Axel was practically bursting with laughter since he saw Saix's silhouette in the distance and got the bright idea that scaring him would be a humorous way to start out the day. He could barely contain himself as he tried his best to conceal his rather tall and wide form behind the skinny glass pillar and was almost convinced Saix would notice him before he got the chance to really get in a good scare. Luckily, Saix seemed to be wrapped up in his own mind and was completely oblivious to Axel's hiding spot.

"You're pretty lucky you're still be alive." Saix said. His tone was monotonous yet forced as he tried to regain his composure as quick as possible. "Never do that again please. Now what is it that you want? I already granted you permission to leave a day late. We both have important matters to attend."

Axel straightened up and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye that he somehow produced during his previous fits of laughter at Saix's expense. He noticed his fellow man wore a look of concern as the single tear rolled off Axel's glove and splattered against the floor, disappearing slowly as it evaporated with the draft that seemed to linger in the castle halls.

"Right and thanks for that by the way. Super helpful. Now I can keep better tabs on our two favorite mutineers. Right now as we speak Marluxia is reading a book in the castle library. If the information our little blonde princess gave us is correct he should be heading up to her room at midday to give her full coverage on their plans. She is then to report to me. Then I report to you. Then this evening we all depart and meet on the second floor of Castle Oblivion where I will introduce them to Nam-"

Saix held up his hand. Axel stopped mid-speech and cocked his head to the right in confusion.

"What book was he reading?" Saix asked. Axel hadn't even covered the best part of his findings and Saix was concerned about Marluxia's literary guilty pleasures? Axel cleared his throat and answered, "Well uh. I didn't get a great look..."

Saix glared at him, "You didn't get a good look? You promised that you would come to me with every ounce of information about these two so that we could avoid resistance by taking them by surprise, and you neglected to look at the books he was buried in while you sat across from him and had long conversations about this little rebellion?"

In truth, Axel never cared to look or even ask. Zexion often loomed over Marluxia as he indulged in the many books he had stacked on the table next to him in the past to catch him reading something he wasn't supposed to be reading and also had a difficult time ever catching him reading something wrong, and the library was arguably Zexion's domain. Marluxia was well aware that Axel was likely rooting for a different team and was probably quite sure he chose his reading material carefully so that he wouldn't raise suspicion. Axel recall two books that Marluxia had with him that morning; a book on the Middle Ages and royal timelines and a book covering general information on death and afterlife. Both were acceptable and not at all an indication that he was farming for information on emotions or how to ease his way into taking down the Organization.

"He was reading a book on Queens and Kings and a book on where you go after you die. Just two books. Nothing out of the ordinary that would tip us off to Marluxia being weird and changing up the game. Probably just passing the time without looking too suspicious, honestly. How weird would that be if he was spending all of his free time bugging Larxene before they left together? Better to stay in plain sight than to sneak around and avoid everybody if you ask me."

Saix was nodding thoughtfully but Axel knew better than to trust anything that Saix immediately accepted as truth. The library was far from staying 'in plain sight' and he knew couldn't fool this man. Saix knew a mutiny would happen before Marluxia was even chosen to join the Organization. He'd warned Axel that if they let too many nobodies in they would soon face internal conflict. Axel assumed this was Saix's indirect way of expressing disdain toward whatever Xemnas had planned for the Organization. It wasn't until he began spying in Larxene's room that he ever thought Saix may have actually seen this one coming. So it often came to Axel's immediate surprise whenever Saix pressed him for information. He always assumed the blue-haired brood could see the future. Maybe he wasn't as intuitive about the castle politics as Axel thought.

Axel wouldn't have chosen mutiny to expose the Organization's secrets but he knew that to maintain a team the entire group needed to be honest with each other. Instead of working together toward a common goal they were all slowly falling apart. Piece by piece they were falling into ruin as mistrust grew among their ranks. When they once respected each member as their equal they now standardize themselves by their number and formed a ranking system used to hold power over any member ranking beneath them.

That was one aspect of Marluxia's treason that Axel treasured above any other reason for overthrowing Organization XIII: Achieving equality and ditching the ranking system. Though Marluxia's attitude toward having a 'number 2' convinced Axel that his original idea would soon be cast aside once his original goal was complete.

"I rudely interrupted you, Axel. Please continue."

Axel crossed his arms and pretty much gave it to him straight. He explained the plan and how he planned on luring them to the tenth floor and introducing them to Namine. He told Saix how he helped Marluxia re-write his plan and how Vexen planned on using the Riku copy to aid in eliminating the traitors should anything go wrong. Saix was well aware of Marluxia's hesitance to let Axel in but Axel re-assured him that Larxene was using a power none of the others could even dream of possessing; seduction. With her exploiting Marluxia's obvious weakness they could overcome any mental obstacle Marluxia had with Axel's inclusion and easily reach their goal.

"One more thing. He won't expect Larxene's betrayal. I imagine that'd make taking him out pretty easily as he realizes he was betrayed by the only person he thought actually might have loved him back."

Saix smiled and added, "Yes. That would make Marluxia's death that much easier. However, Larxene will be pretty bent out of shape when you make your move to kill her off as well. Get ready for the battle of your life fueled by desperate hatred and unhinged emotion as the savage nymph fights you to stay alive."

Axel scoffed and turned away. He was ordered to eliminate both traitors. No matter what. Even though she'd switched sides she had to be punished for her initial treason. No amount of begging or pleading would save her from her fate. And of course, to gain her cooperation he couldn't mention the orders he was given to wipe her out.

With both traitors gone they could move closer to gaining control of Kingdom Hearts. The only thing that kept Axel actively involved in the castle's politics was the promise that he would one day have a heart. A heart that would enable him to shed his black coat and steal Roxas away so that they could reside in a place where no evil could ever reach them. Kingdom Hearts was still a world away but Axel was beginning to form a new plan. Sticking to the Organization's rules and slipping away unnoticed. Heart or no heart, Axel knew that his friendship with Roxas was pure. No matter where they went or how they got there they would have each other. But for now, compliance was key and he'd kill anything Xemnas told him to kill if it meant his survival. And, of course, Roxas's survival.

"Axel. Tell me one thing. Now that you've spoken to the two traitors I'm eager to know why. Why do they think they can overthrow the only Organization alive that can grant them completion? If they want to be whole together, why not work with the others and depart once they are given hearts?"

Axel frowned. He never expected Saix to dig for Marluxia's true motive. It was rumored among those who knew of the two's treachery that they both were simply fine with having no hearts. They wanted to take the castle for themselves and keep those who were fine being nobodies and wreak havoc in the worlds. Axel knew better than this. There was no way that these two would risk everything and develop such a finite plan in the name of boredom. Marluxia's true motive was terrifying as it was understandable and he had an idea of what they truly wished to accomplish even before Larxene told him herself late last night after Marluxia left her in her room and Axel crawled out from behind the dresser to high five his scantily clad puppet.

"Marluxia. He isn't a nobody. He has a heart. And what's more is he proved it to me."

Saix's eyes widened and he placed a trembling hand on Axel's shoulder.

"That isn't possible. There's no way he proved to you that he had a heart capable of feeling emotion in the few hours that you spent with him last night. It just isn't possible."

Axel shook his head. "Do you even know who he was before he came to the Organization? Did Xigbar ever bother to tell you who's nobody Marluxia truly is?"

Saix gripped Axel's shoulder tight. A cold draft filled the castle hallways and Axel noticed the corridor seemingly shrink before them. He was used to the castle assuming it's own identity and changing shape often. He believed that when tensions were high, the castle could feel it and created an appropriate atmosphere to mimic the sudden shift in tone.

"Saix. I've known you before we descended into nothingness. If they are keeping this information from you, it must be for a good reason. See I found out from doing some snooping of my own. Zexion's library is full of knowledge and one important weapon that he owns is his very own Book of Retribution. That book was written by a higher power and just happened to fall into his nosy little hands by chance. In that book lies the truth."

"Who? Who was he?" Saix asked. Axel needn't look at him to know the look of utter betrayal on his face. The mere thought of Axel knowing something before himself was enough to destroy whatever semblance of an alliance they ever had. Axel was certain that he'd beeline right for the portal that allowed entry to Xemnas's part of the castle to let him know that Axel, Lord Xemnas's most loyal spy, was digging up information on other members of the castle's past lives. An offense which was actually punishable if it was information not discussed at the white circle with the master's pre-approval of the topic.

"The Grim Reaper. There are children's horror stories of a hooded and cloaked figure that visits people at night. He delivers the news of their timely death and pulls out his scythe to behead them. He then devours their soul."

Saix dropped his hand from Axel's shoulder.

"Axel. The Grim Reaper cannot be killed. He has no heart, therefore he cannot become a nobody."

"See, that's the thing. He did have a heart. But much like Roxas he was half of somebody else. So I guess you could say he had half a heart. What is the opposite of death? Well, that is life. There was a prophet that existed in the world Marluxia lived in before he joined us that descended from the heavens to heal the sick and help create a prosperous community with the help of four disciples. He dedicated his life to finding and ending The Grim Reaper so that he could achieve a state of completion where they would move into a holy age and never again wait for the cold hand of death to come knocking on their doors at night. He was life and light himself. He devoted his cause to destroying the darkness in their world. That prophet never succeeded."

He was surprised at how composed Saix seemed. Possibly out of disbelief or doubt. Saix was always one to question the validity of the other's words until he had an audience with Xemnas to prove their truth.

"Marluxia never had a heart. Xigbar sensed this and took Xaldin to persuade Marluxia to join the Organization. They didn't realize he wasn't a true nobody until Marluxia explained this to Lord Xemnas himself. They kept him and promised him the opportunity to become whole and gave him his own end goal – kill the prophet that he shared his existence with. Marluxia killed him a few days ago. Now Marluxia is whole. He realized that he wasn't too different from Roxas. See, now he has a heart. He can feel emotions. Here's the catch - Xaldin and Xigbar both caught the prophet and his followers for Marluxia to execute. So he didn't do it alone. He was handed his victory so in return he must serve the Organization until Xemnas gets his hands on Kingdom Hearts. Then Marluxia can consider himself free of his duties and go about reaping whatever he wants to reap in his homeland."

Saix nodded intently and began to pace back and forth in front of Axel, as if he were in deep thought.

"Well he knows that some of our past beings died to create the nobodies we are today. And if our current form disappears we will become whole again. All but the two who were killed and brought here to serve. Larxene being one of them. He now holds the power to grant life or death and he plans on finding Larxene's soul and re-instating who she was before she was... murdered. He wants revenge on the men who killed her and revenge on the man who ordered it to happen. He doesn't care about Kingdom Hearts. He doesn't care if the rest of us become whole. He wants to steal away Larxene and use this Organization to steal back his world and rule it with her by his side."

"Wait." Saix stopped Axel and came to a halt, "Does Larxene know she was murdered? Is she in on this plan?"

Axel nodded slowly. "Kind of. She knows he can feel and she knows he wants to destroy the castle and take back the world he came from. She was never convinced that he could make her whole and, strangely, he never told her that she was murdered before her arrival here. I didn't bring it up and just let her ramble on with her ideas on how to kill him."

"Axel... do you truly think we can kill death itself? I can't imagine this being easy. I assumed he was a nobody... but he can feel? Well, no wonder he's been practically forcing himself on Larxene. Emotion is a powerful motivator. I almost feel sorry for her. A God-like being fell infatuated with her and will absolutely crush her if he finds out she's been working against him. He may very well kill her for us. But you? You, my friend, dug your hole too deep. I have a different plan. Follow me."

Axel watched as Saix summoned a portal between the two of them. It concealed Saix completely but Axel stepped inside anyways. Though Saix was just as slimy and dishonest as any other nobody Axel knew that he could always trust Saix to be forward and true to his meaning. He had no idea where they would end up, and hey maybe he was being punished for knowing too much, but he knew the consequence for staying behind would be far greater than trusting the unknown.

They both materialized on a large glass balcony that overlooked the castle grounds. He recognized it as the extension to Saix's personal chambers. Above them was the heart-shaped moon that hung in the sky, radiating a sinister glow that seemed to put out the stars around it. Saix walked toward the edge of the balcony and rested against it as he scanned the grounds below. Axel lingered where the portal had disappeared.

"Axel. You are a genius. A dishonest spy but a genius. You unearthed the easiest way to dispose of Marluxia and Larxene. See, she's his motivation, right?"

Axel nodded and Saix turned to face him. The giddy expression in his eyes reminded Axel of the children that lived in Twilight Town after finding rare treasures during their daily activities in the streets or the day they got off of school for summer vacation. He'd never seen Saix so proud of anything before in the years he knew him both before and during the Organization.

"He would abandon his cause if he lost his motivation. Sure, he'd attempt to take it out on the other inhabitants of the castle but what if you weren't there? We created the castle. Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, and I each worked hard to build the castle of illusions from the ground up where we planned to one day trap the keyblade master. An extravagant but seemingly easy way to coax him into our domain. We can take Sora without Marluxia or Larxene even knowing. Steal him away and leave you to shed light on Larxene's betrayal to Marluxia. What better way to take his mind completely off his goal and watch as he kills his only 'faithful' cohort in a fit of anger and lust. You get out of there as soon as he swoops in for the kill and we will seal the castle. There he will lost ability to travel and we will work together and find a way kill The Grim Reaper as an Organization. As a _team_. With both traitors gone we can properly execute Sora and your Roxas will reach completion and our copies can continue farming hearts until we complete our goal."

Axel just stood there. He saw gaps in the plan but stood silent. Kill a God? Either Saix didn't truly see the irony in attempting to kill death itself or knew they'd likely keep that castle sealed forever and that it would hopefully slip from their minds and forever be lost among the crossroads of dark and light. Though Marluxia was twisted and conniving he couldn't imagine the man laying a finger on Larxene even after discovering her betrayal, yet another factor that would potentially drive a wedge through Saix's new plan. Axel simply nodded and stated, "Agreed. Good work."

Saix cast him a dark glance and returned his gaze to the grounds below.

"It will work. It'll take some tweaking but it'll work. Just give me the day to talk this one out with Xemnas. If anyone could conquer death, it's Lord Xemnas. Report back to me before you leave and we will send Xigbar to coach the others that have already reached the castle on what they are to do."

"Wait a second. Aren't the others at Castle Oblivion because Xemnas thinks they harbor thoughts of overthrowing the Organization as well?"

Saix shrugged, "They have all acted suspicious and in favor of their own agendas. Xemnas sent them as a precaution but none have been caught working against our best interest yet. They will all be awarded for their compliance should they respond to this plan with the utmost interest and efficiency."

Axel couldn't shake the feeling of doubt but said his 'yes sir's' and began toward the door leading back into the castle. Sure, he could summon a portal anywhere he wished to go but the appeal to walk and think through his position was far greater than finding himself suddenly in a place where he knew that no matter what he was being watched. All he wanted was to steal away with Roxas. That much was always true. No more worries about conquering the lord of death or getting away in time. He wouldn't become whole if Marluxia fulfilled his fantasy of making Larxene his twisted little death queen. Axel was almost certain that even death himself couldn't bring back the dead. Yet again, he wasn't sure he'd ever become whole even if they did kill Sora and find Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

He pushed through the door and left Saix to scheme on the balcony of his own chambers and passed through Saix's cluttered room and out the door leading into the North corridor. He never planned on outing Marluxia as the Grim Reaper to Saix. In fact, he never planned on overthrowing Marluxia either. In truth, Axel fully intended to use Larxene and Marluxia as a combined force to kill Sora thus granting Roxas his true form. This way Axel could make his great escape with his best friend and be rid of the conflict once and for all. Now he was left to deal with his potential death at the hands of the one man he never intended to piss off in the first place. All while entertaining the man's little lover so that he could use her as the key to unlock his fury so that they could destroy each other while the Organization sealed them away in the castle of the damned while they danced on Sora's grave and achieved their goal.

It was becoming too much. He realized now that his plan was ruined no matter which side he took. As he paced through the castle he had the sudden urge to just run away. No Roxas. No Saix. No Xemnas. He could just run away and live alone with the guilt that he condemned his friend to pay for his cowardice or possibly left him to die at the hands of The Grim Reaper who would certainly succeed if Axel wasn't there to execute the Organization's counter plan. Or he could take Roxas with him. Wherever he went, Roxas was sure to follow. He wasn't nearly as invested in the Organization as Axel was and would have no qualms with ditching. They could use Sora to farm hearts and Roxas could join Axel in paradise. Assuming they weren't tracked down and executed for desertion. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his newest 'running away' fantasy that he almost didn't notice Larxene as she approached him silently.

He gasped at her sudden appearance. He looked around him but no remnants of a portal were to be seen. Was she simply strolling about the North end of the castle? Stupid girl. Nobody walked around the corridors that housed the senior members of Organization XIII. Unless she was seeking him out and just happened to decide he'd be snooping up there. In that case, it did make sense.

"I forgot to give back Namine's dress." She said. She reached into her coat and pulled out crumpled white fabric and tossed it at Axel. He caught it and tucked it into a pocked that he had asked to be sewn on the outside waistline of his coat shortly after joining.

"That it?" He asked as he pushed past her and continued forward.

"Wait!" She called out. "Wait. I need to talk to you. I know you were talking to someone just now. You look troubled."

Axel scoffed and looked over his shoulder, "Why the hell do you care?"

"Well... because we're in this together now. You're the only person I have that's vouching for me. I'm supposed to meet with Marluxia soon to discuss our final plan. Your seduction idea worked and you're smarter than I gave you credit for. I just wanted to touch base before I saw him to make sure I didn't screw it up."

"You won't. Now go find him. Be all lovey and call him your king again or something. Remember all three of us meet at the castle entrance before departure."

He heard Larxene groan as he continued to walk away and something within him forced him to stop mid-step and turn around. She had her arms wrapped around her sides as if she felt unwell. She wore a look of worry that Axel couldn't help but sympathize with. His whole plan was ripped out from under him and now he had to face this impossible internal battle. She was likely in the same predicament knowing damn well that she was betraying her only safety net should Axel prove to be untrustworthy in the end. He couldn't fathom walking into something feeling safe only to meet an untimely end at the hands of someone who was supposed to be trusted. He realized her ignorance and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He approached her slowly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Larxene, listen. It'll work out. I vouched for you just now and Saix seemed hellbent on letting you stick around if you just do what I tell you. Okay?"

She nodded but avoided his gaze. He had the feeling that she didn't wholly believe in him. She was right to feel that way. He was lying to her face and for the first time since he was appointed the Organization's unofficial spy he actually felt bad. Then he realized that, hey, he felt. He was actually feeling.

"Thank you, Axel. I know I'm a bitch. I'm annoying and I'm mean. I've ridiculed everyone who lives in this castle but you stuck your neck out for me at your own expense. I owe you my life now. I didn't know it was Saix you were talking to... but I'm going to trust you. Thank you."

Axel just stared at her, horrified. Her death will be his assurance at a new life. When she dies he can run off with his friend and pretend she never existed. The weight of his morality and past decisions were beginning to weigh on him heavily. He couldn't help but feel like maybe he wasn't cut out for this spy stuff after all. Maybe he should come clean and spare her life as well. He was beginning to adopt the idea that maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea. What harm was there in digging his 'hole' even deeper and sparing the life of the sad little nobody he manipulated to get this far into a plan he didn't give a damn about?

"Larxene... meet me in Twilight Town after you talk to Marluxia. Make your conversation with him as short as you can, okay? Meet me at the top of the Station Clock Tower before dusk."

Larxene frowned and took a step back.

"Why do you sound so urgent? What's going on? Tell me. Now."

"Just trust me. I have information for you. The sooner you end your talk, the sooner we can straighten something out."

He summoned a portal between them and nearly jumped into it. He heard her sputter out protests but it was too late. He was taken directly to the mansion that sat outside Twilight Town. He didn't know why he summoned it to take him there. All he knew was that he needed to get away before he felt obliged to answer any questions. Last night as he helped Larxene into Namine's little white dress he saw her shift into the innocent seductress that changed Marluxia's mind about letting Axel in. He thought it was all an act. Could Larxene really feel for her fellow members? Love? Was that even an emotion a nobody could comprehend let alone feel? She was arguably the worst antagonist of them all but she approached him with feeling in her voice and for the first time he felt something back.

He saw in her eyes just moments ago the same doubt for her own survival that he felt since the moment he met Roxas. He couldn't let her die. His mind raced as he weighed the chances of taking Larxene with him and Roxas as they made their grand escape to a world untouched by the Organization's darkness. It was a stretch, and almost impossible but he felt it that they could pull it off as the others simply weren't expecting it. In the grand scheme of things even if they were tracked down and caught they could all die together rather than be picked off one by one at the Organization's convenience.

He felt that they wouldn't be pursued, though. There was no way they could find them among millions of other worlds. He hoped that eventually the Organization would give up and their scent would drift away as they did their best to blend in with a new life and a new purpose. Life on the run wouldn't be easy but it was better than the life of a slave.

Axel began toward the forest that separated the ruined mansion from Twilight Town. He could've sworn he heard rustling among the shrubbery that adorned the gates that surrounded the mansion but he blew it off. He didn't have time to investigate whatever squirrel got caught in the bush outside the scare mansion. He had to hurry or he wouldn't make it to the ice cream stall in time. The sun beat down on the town and the tram's horn sounded in the distance. Midday was arriving sooner than he thought and he knew that his last day as a faithful member of Organization XIII was coming to an end.

* * *

 ** _I read the reviews posted and wanted to thank you guys for your feedback! I'm currently snowed in so I'm trying to update as often as I can before the roads clear and I have to start back up with work. Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Vexen I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. These characters, places, villains, etc. Are not mine. This is fan based fiction entirely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy._**

* * *

Vexen I

 _"Sensations. Sensations and touch. Touch and feeling. Sensitivity to... feeling? We can feel but we cannot feel. Hearts, we don't have but we do have touch. With touch... we feel..."_

* * *

Vexen's voice rang through the empty forest that sat just on the edge of Twilight Town's border. He'd been creeping about the forest all day talking to himself, not a soul around to disturb him. Just the occasional sounds of wildlife ringing through the wood, which annoyed Vexen greatly. He had monitored the animal activity since he was instructed to find a way to get through the mansion gates. Though he had yet to find a way through the obstinate front gates he had discovered a new mission instead. A self appointed mission that caused him to abandon the idea of opening the gates and instead focus on sensitivity and wildlife.

Vexen was a man of science. Science and research. He had read countless of notes on wildlife in different worlds and how they interacted with human beings and other passersby. Twilight Town was the perfect imitation of Traverse Town, only with elements that mimicked peace and life, much like the world Earth that Organization XIII and seemingly all heartless had a difficult time reaching. Earth was rumored to house thousands of species of wildlife. The average world taken by the heartless is estimated to have at least hundreds of different non-human species. So why could he only pinpoint dogs and blue-birds as the only two scarce wild things that one would find even in Twilight Town's hidden outskirts? He discovered the occasional crow or raven but those were scarce.

He walked the dirt path winding through the forest and brushed his fingertips upon the leaves and twigs poking out from the wild shrubbery around him as he glided by. The definition of 'feeling' was one he familiarized himself with since Xemnas had first explained exactly what he was to him. A 'Nobody'. One born without a heart once their mortal being passed on. One that was entirely incapable of feeling. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He could feel everything. Perhaps he was just more aware? A special Nobody with special talents? Or perhaps he was more alive. The answer was still unknown to him and he spent the greater part of that year studying sensory and the five human senses so that he could hopefully figure it out.

Near the end of the dirt path was a large round hole that had been busted through and lead to Twilight Town's Tram Common. Nobody knew who but it there, but it almost looked like at some time the tram derailed and broke through the wall. Vines had grown around this hole and Vexen noticed tiny red berries began to bloom among the long green leaves. He'd passed by this wall a few times, and only once or twice had he actually gone through and walked about the town. These berries were very new and a likeness had never grown anywhere else in the forest before now. He plucked a berry and watched as it seemed to distort then disappear in his hand only to re-appear on the vines where it had been before. His eyes widened as he repeated the action to see the same result. Fascinating.

Last night Vexen was supposed to head to Castle Oblivion. He was one of the few chosen for several important missions that were to take place in the castle. Of course, he was very tardy but secure in knowing that he would hardly be noticed. Members of the Organization couldn't teleport in and out of Castle Oblivion. Only within the castle walls could they use dark portals to get to and fro. Therefore he had to walk through a pre-built portal to the check point where he'd travel on foot until he reached the markers indicating Castle Oblivion's exact coordinates. He simply cackled at the thought. He invented Organization XIII's teleporting capabilities. He helped build Castle Oblivion. It didn't take long until he figured out how to get in there on his own. He guarded this knowledge as a well kept secret. Not even Xemnas knew of Vexen's advance travel capabilities; In fact, hardly any member of Organization XIII knew of Vexen's true capabilities.

Instead of doing as instructed he noticed his notebook was barren of research on subjects he'd very recently grown quite interested in. One being a product of observing Marluxia and Larxene. Vexen studied pheremones and human attraction and noticed Marluxia displaying very obvious signs of desire to mate and infatuation in the opposite sex. Larxene, however, displayed the very textbook definition of unrequited love. Throw Axel (who inspired Vexen's research on copies and manipulating the emotions held by those who desired 'friendship') in the mix and boom – you have what is casually known as a 'love triangle'.

Sure, his studies on the five senses was nearly complete. Over a year of research went into proving that Nobodies could indeed feel. However, he found joy in stalking Axel and Roxas as they had their ice cream atop the clock tower. He didn't understand how, if they couldn't feel, they were eating and actually enjoying ice cream. Nor did he understand how they could joke and laugh and touch each other and feel 'joy'. Friendship? Marluxia could touch Larxene and feel the heat of her skin grace his fingertips. They could hear each other. They could smell the dark foul stench of each other. They could see. So not only were all four specimens of these seemingly nonexistent emotions... but they displayed the basic human five senses. Nobodies couldn't feel yet they could experience these functions and still develop romances and friendships. Perhaps he was misunderstanding something... or perhaps they were all being lied to.

He figured a long time ago that if he gathered enough evidence he could present it to the white circle and try and convince the others that they could feel. For years he'd prioritized this and fantasized the look on Xemnas's face as he presented the cold hard facts to Organization XIII in a calm and appropriate setting. Could they punish him if he brought forth the truth? He imagined Xemnas's little pets turning on him and demanding answers. Who could he send after Vexen if his own inner circle turned on him and questioned the information he so liberally fed to them.

His work was his life and all he had. He decided to gather evidence before his journey and keep an eye on the others. If his research failed, he at least had the castle politics to fall back on. While he cared deeply for his current interest... his attention was recently focused on the mutiny discovered between Marluxia and Larxene. He didn't even have to eavesdrop on Axel's reports to Saix to feel the sexual tension that seemed to grip the two. It was as plain as their frustration with The Organization. He felt treachery radiating from the couple and was relieved to discover he was correct in his assumptions. Marluxia displayed desire and treachery and Larxene followed with curiosity and hatred. Both strong emotions and strong enough to beg the question – do they truly feel? And what exactly are they hoping to accomplish? He sewed himself into their inner circle and still couldn't quite figure out what their true intentions against the Organization were.

Admittedly, he was jealous. He'd imagined sexual thoughts toward little Larxene since her arrival. He devised the murder that brought her into the Organization. He recalled stalking her through her world and lurking in the shadows. Little Arlene would trail along behind her friends and pick flowers that they'd put in their hair. She'd roll around in the dirt and eat raw carrots with her little boyfriend while he compared the glow of the lake to her beautiful green eyes. Vexen would watch with fascination as she'd drop to her knees every night by her bed and pray to a God that he couldn't believe even existed. His first sexual urges as a nobody surfaced when he would watch her bathe in the tub behind her house or when she'd slip off her dress and step into her night clothes. Eventually he realized an old wretch like him could never possibly woo a human let alone such a pure girl. He wanted to steal everything pure from her. He began to imagine her lifeless body buried under the sheets of that little hay-stuffed bed awaiting her father's discovery. Crimson would adorn her neckline like the little flowers she'd string around her throat as she played in town.

It wasn't easy to convince Xemnas that she was worth taking in. He observed her shortly and decided it was a terrible idea to bring an innocent child into the Organization. Especially a child with no skills or battle background. Vexen convinced him that she harbored the power of manipulation and lightening and after protesting strongly it was agreed that she would become the Organization's 12th member. Though Xemnas had his eye on someone a little more promising, Larxene proved to be quite devious after she was granted her position and outmatched even some of the strongest members.

Of course he despised her personality greatly. The sweet little girl he stalked had all but left her completely and the bitch that re-surfaced was insufferable at least. Nothing annoyed him more than being asked to work beside her or around her. Even speaking to her was a burden at times. He had never encountered a sex so vapid and unaware until he encountered a woman heartless. She was useless in the laboratory and almost a useless member. She couldn't user her brain to think critically if it meant saving her life – which was probably why she hid behind Marluxia as her strong cunning shield.

Marluxia certainly didn't mind protecting her either. He was the Organization's executioner. Even Vexen didn't quite know what he did on the missions he was sent. He was the only member of Organization XIII entrusted to thoroughly kill or dismember innocents. He would cause chaos in other worlds and bring back the heads of Organization XIII's enemies and insisted they decorate the outer gates of the castle. It was no doubt that somebody as wicked as Marluxia would find something charming in Larxene. Useless, brash Larxene who made up for her stupidity in outbursts and overdoing everything to prove herself to her coated brothers. Conversations with her mentally exhausted Vexen and after a few months of hearing her disgusting little laugh ring through the castle he began to regret ever killing her and decided she'd be best monitored from afar.

* * *

If he had been discovered by the others for taking notes on other members of Organization XIII, let alone the female member, the punishment would likely be banishment. Or solitary and his personal space revoked. Everyone kept to themselves or to their alliance. They weren't allowed to keep detailed documents on each other and Xemnas made damn sure that they understood that Larxene was to be left alone and untouched. The traitors were a fair exception as far as alliances went... as they were actively against Organization XIII from the start. He was sure he would be given lenience on keeping after them. The others, however, he was certainly not allowed to be stalking. Vexen did his best to steer clear of the castle politics. Long ago he'd learned to create actual copies by duplicating hearts and memories. Of course, this was a process he'd perfected since they picked up the little witch, Namine. Xemnas used to send Saix to go over Vexen's notes and studies. Since he created his first copy and taught Xaldin and Larxene how to copy their own likeness to use in battle, Xemnas stopped sending his little puppet to check up on him. The Riku copy was the final decision factor in Xemnas granting Vexen total freedom over his own gathered information. He just instructed Vexen to stay out of other missions unless he wanted to experience true punishment at the hands of his elders. Xemnas didn't scare Vexen... but of course, he obliged. To a certain degree. And until the lives of other members got too interesting to ignore.

In fact, the Riku copy idly patrolled the outside of Castle Oblivion at that very moment Vexen was wandering Twilight Town's outskirts, scanning the area for Sora and his partners Donald and Goofy. The true Riku's current status remains unknown and one could only presume him as dead. Vexen created his other. And in that other he poured every positive memory shared between Sora and Riku to make Sora's inevitable capture that much easier. Now this Riku copy served Vexen almost as Vexen would imagine a minion to serve its master or the least favored son would serve his father. Doing his bidding without question and awaiting his chance to do what he had been created to do in the first place.

The original plan was for Vexen to assist Axel in killing the traitors and both steal Sora away to the castle. Vexen was told personally to kill Zexion as he'd been accused of hiding information in his little Lexicon. He was actually looking forward to killing the brat. He hated Zexion and his false curtain of 'knowledge'. True knowledge is in studying and knowing the elements. Practice, time, and age create knowledge. Knowledge wasn't how many books could fit into a bigger book that floats. Zexion had a long history of stealing away to places he wasn't allowed to be in and documenting hidden knowledge about Organization XIII. Of course, this was against the rules and Xemnas decided the fate of rule breakers. He refused to give up his information to his elders and was deemed traitor to the Organization.

Now Zexion lives and Vexen simply takes the boy and leaves Axel to deal with the two traitors. At first this plan enraged Vexen. It had been delivered to him via written letter and he received it from his Riku copy who left his post to give it to Vexen at the very last minute. The nerve of Saix for not even bothering to show up in person to discuss this with number 4 was beyond him. However, Vexen eventually grew into liking the plan. He despised Axel from the beginning and now this was simply a starting point to end all three. He already did his part, as instructed, to befriend the traitors and meet up with Axel before their departure and jump straight into murdering them off. However Axel decided to push back his departure time to a later date and Vexen was left wondering why he even bothered to get involved in the first place.

Vexen was no murderer. He simply pushed events in the correct order to best match his own benefit. Axel was useless to him and in the grand scheme of things Axel was an annoying Organization spy who poked his nose in any place that didn't involve him. His undoing would be Vexen's perfect starting point in keeping after the others and one day being appointed the position of both scientist and spy. It was, in his mind, better that a man of knowledge be in charge of the affairs of others rather than some red-headed thug who couldn't bother to follow basic directions.

* * *

In the spiral notebook he left hidden under a bush just outside the mansion was a list he created. A list of mischief. He often kept notebooks full of notes scattered around his own chambers and laboratory. Of course, since his lab was locked and he was sent here he had to find some alternative space to hide his notes. He spent the past few hours writing the list until he had the sudden sense that someone was intruding on his space. He hid behind the bush and watched as Axel dropped out of nothing and raced off toward the town. It was sudden, but he was sure Axel didn't notice him there. He listened as Axel stood there softly muttering to himself and realized it was worth a follow. He was already snubbed once, so why not follow the king of information and find out a little something of his own?

* * *

Now he stood before the vines that could grow and re-grow berries. Axel rushed through the forest but Vexen noticed his pace slowed as soon as he reached the tram common. Vexen could wait. He had very little time before his presence was truly needed at the castle. He tried poking the berry on the vine and his finger poked right through and touched the cold stone that the vine had grown up. He traced the vines with his fingers down to the dirt. Funny enough, they weren't touching the dirt. They didn't grow from anything, they were just there. As if they simply appeared and at the same time didn't exist.

He chuckled to himself and stepped through the hole. The town was nearly empty as always and he knew just the place to get a good look at the tower without getting too close or alarming the inhabitants of the town. Children ran through the cobblestone common and climbed the hill leading to the back alley of the Sandlot. The tram was running as usual but the steam from the tram's roof pipe billowed at quite a distance away from the little hole in the wall. He crossed the tracks and made his way to a tall building used to sell tickets for the town's annual summer 'Struggle'. It was closed as summer had yet to begin and beside the building were crates of little orbs they equipped the players with as a method of keeping score.

Vexen despised this game-keeping method. He'd watched many struggles from the shadows and figured they could just keep count of hits and stop when a player maxed out the number of hits. Higher hit score, harder the competition. Was this so complicated? Perhaps to the little simpletons that frequented such a stupid sport. He pushed a crate labeled 'blue' against the others and climbed atop them. They weren't stable but they would do as a temporary ladder. He made it to the top and pulled himself onto the roof.

From there, if he gripped the chimney of the building, he could see the black coated red-head climbing the tower to the top.

"Moron." He whispered to himself, not realizing he himself also climbed to get to his own spot. "I hope you fall from that tall contraption and break into a million pieces."

Axel dangled his feet off the edge just as Vexen had observed him do with Roxas whenever they'd meet atop the tower. He just waited for the pointy haired brat to take his ice cream and make idle conversation with his 'best buddy'. Vexen despised the two. They grew attached at the hip and Vexen was sure that Roxas knew all of Axel's dirty little secrets. Roxas was far too quiet to not know anything. For all they knew, Roxas knows of his origin and wants Sora dead too so he can be whole. Or he wants Sora to live on. They took a huge risk letting Sora's other into the Organization but of course this was not Vexen's area to make decisions on.

Truly what did the Organization gain in killing Sora? Or would they gain leaving him in the dark about their goal and allowing him to mindlessly kill heartless? Of course there was that meddlesome King Mickey that would let him in on the 'truth'. Which could potentially halt the entire operation. Which, he supposed, made the idea to kill Sora a viable idea. Vexen scoffed and rolled his eyes at the thought of that horrible little mouse. They hadn't seen him in years but Vexen knew. He knew the little rat was around somewhere. Watching them and waiting for the right moment to feed Sora their information and secrets. Vigil of the light and benevolent king... Mickey always waited for the opportune time to thwart his enemies and reign with the guidance of his never ending light.

As he was seething he almost didn't notice the portal open up at the top of the clock tower's ladder. The ladder was behind the clock, facing the opposite direction toward the mansion. Though strangely one couldn't see the mansion from that height or distance. Nor could they see the clock tower from the mansion yard. He saw a glimmer of yellow and his eyes widened. Not Roxas. Larxene. Larxene was Axel's company that evening. Fascinating.

He gripped the chimney tighter and tried to hoist himself up to get a better look. She seemed to hesitate before taking the ice cream but sat close beside him. She sat on the other side of him so he could only see her little antennae poking out from around Axel's silhouette. He couldn't make out a good view of their faces and wondered if it would be worth it to travel closer and try to at least listen. Or could he risk getting caught and ruining whatever little rendezvous they had planned for that evening?

Now things were getting interesting. How would Marluxia feel if he knew his little queen was eating ice cream atop Twilight Town's most popular clock tower with Axel? Marluxia didn't even trust Axel and there she was swinging her feet and tucking her hair behind her ears as she talked to him. Vexen felt his grip loosen and was suddenly sliding down the slanted roof. He cried out as the ridges of the shingles tore at his coat and tried to grab at something but couldn't find anything to get a hold of. He slid down the edge and fell from the roof, colliding with the boxes below. He was amazed at how heavy he was as he broke every box and felt something crack upon his impact with the stone ground. Surprisingly, broken crates were everywhere but not an orb in sight. No wonder they were so flimsy.

He tried to stand but couldn't at first. He gripped the only unbroken box and used it to hoist himself up. He could move... he could walk... he just couldn't make any sudden movements, or fight. He had no idea what he was feeling but it wasn't good. He couldn't feel part of his torso or abdomen and walking gave him a pins and needles sensation that shot through the leg that collided with the ground first. He limped back toward the hole leading to the mansion. He had to get to his notebook and write down this most recent occurrence. He needed notes and he needed them now. Things were escalating quicker than he thought and with this meeting documented he had leverage for any future obstacles he'd face at Castle Oblivion. He limped through the woods and on his way he tore off little vines and flowers off the trees and greenery that surrounded him, stuffing them in his coat pockets.

When he reached the end of the dirt path he pulled himself into the clearing and collapsed in front of the bush that hid his notebook. Surprisingly, it was still there. He had no idea if Roxas was around perhaps collecting little notes for his best spy buddy, Axel. He pulled it out and slowly documented what he had just seen. Down the the very movements and words he read from Axel's lips. His vision wasn't focusing correctly and it was almost hard to grip the crayon he'd stolen from Namine to replace the pencil he lost to jot everything down. It was quite difficult, but he got it down. He made sure to add his tumble as well. He even considered a last will and testament, but then remembered his fate beyond death and reconsidered.

He placed the book on the ground next to him and began to pull out the flowers and twigs he'd collected and began to weave them together. It wasn't beautiful, nor was it intricate, but it was exactly what he intended to create. A crown of flowers. It was pungent in its sweet flowery smell and was the perfect width to compliment one with feminine features. Or one with pink features. He finished rather quickly and folded it into the book.

Vexen stood and looked back into the forest. He tucked the book under his arm and cast a dark portal. It would be a while before he came back here to try and break the lock. And who knows? Perhaps that day was nearly here. He figured it was time to head to Castle Oblivion and face his mission. But first, he wanted to pay a trip to Marluxia's room before Marluxia left as well. Larxene 'dropped' something. A crown of flowers for her king.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! We actually lost power from the snow storm and our internet wouldn't turn back on until Saturday. I have another chapter ready, I just need to edit it tonight and I'll post it shortly. Thank you for understanding!**_


End file.
